


I can't feel my legs

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is very protective and angry, F/M, Paralysis, Reader yelling 'To your left!", Slight torture, easily revered tho, started mindwashing reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: the Reader is captured and her boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, is pissed. But when she's rescued, they dicover something horrible has been done to the Reader. But Tony manages to cheer her up





	I can't feel my legs

**Author's Note:**

> I truly intended for this to be past of the oneshot series but it went on for longer than I expected, but it worked out great!

\- “Get away from my girlfriend!” Bucky swung a chair, hitting him over the head with such force his limp body hit the far wall of the room, splatting it with red. A destructive masterpiece.

 

Bucky snuck down the hallway of the HYDRA base that I had snuck into with Steve and Natasha. He had decided to take the lower levels where there where labs and medical rooms, and men and woman in white lab coats.

Bucky slipped on his black leather face mask and he continues to sneak down the hall, but he freezes when he hears a blood curdling scream coming from behind the door at the end of the hall. Bucky snarled and raced to the door and looked through the small window in the door and his blood turned to ice. He saw you strapped to a medical chair that was similar to the chair that was used to wipe his mind during his time as the Winter Soldier, and you were being approached by a tall man in a white lab coat who had a scalpel in one hand and a syringe in the other. You had blood running down your face and every other clear bit of skin, and you’re eyes were wide with fear yet your lips were stubbornly set in a thin line.

Bucky opened the door and slipped through the gap, pulling down his face mask as he snuck forward, a low growl in his throat when your head falls to the side and he sees a purple handprint forming around your throat and various cuts on your skin.

“Now sweetheart, it’s time for a little injection” the man in the lab coat coos as he tilts your head to the other side and he picks up the syringe when I let out a yell and rush at him.

“Get away from my girlfriend!” Bucky roared as he grabbed a nearby metal chair and swung it into the man’s head with such force that the man’s body hit the far side of the wall, splattering it with red. Bucky couldn’t help but think that it was beautiful, a destructive masterpiece.

He stared at the limp body before a low moan grabs his attention. His head snaps to the side to look at you, and he drops the chair, rushing to your side.

“Oh Doll, what did they do to you” Bucky whispers as his fingers ghost over your skin, biting his lip at the wounds that your body had suffered. And he didn’t know or could even tell what wounds your mind has.

“I – I don’t –“ you croak out, your body instinctively shying away from his hands, your eyes widening as you looked up into Bucky’s face.

“Ssh Y/n, it’s me Bucky” Bucky attempts to reach out to touch your face but you shake your head and he slowly pulls back his hand.

“B- Bucky. I saw horrible p-pictures and v-v-videos of you” your stutter was worse than it had ever been, and Bucky thought that you had got rid of that habit 6 months ago.

“They m-made me w-w-watch them over and o-over again” you hissed out. Bucky could only nod, and he stared down at his hands before he reached out and undid the restraints that bound your legs, noticing that your legs didn’t flinch away from his touch, but your gasp of pain made him look up. You had tried to clench your left fist but someone had taken a hammer and broken every one of your fingers. He drew in a gasp that was also half growl.

“Th-they to-to-tor- “ you had to pause as you gasped for breath. “Tortured me” you spat out.

Bucky’s face paled but he clenched his jaw and held out his hands to help you get up after he undid your arm restraints. You pause, but after he gives you a reassuring smile, you give him a weak smile in reply, and you let him wrap his large, warm hands around your forearms.

You smile gently at the contact, but after you attempt to turn your body, you freeze, and you let out a choked sob.

“Doll?” Bucky’s face is filled with concern, and he lets go of one forearm to cup my face, his thumb brushing away my tears. “What is it?”

“B-Buck, I can’t – I can’t move m-my legs”

 

………………….

 

“Ohh Y/n! I’ve got something for ya!”

I look up from my book, and I quickly slid myself from the couch seat to my wheelchair, using my hands to put my legs into a more comfortable position, not that I can even feel them.

It has been two months Since Bucky had rescued me from that HYDRA base, and thankfully the mind washing that they had started in order to pit me against Bucky was easily reversible. My physical wounds were easily healed, but I still had nightmares that Bucky would have to wake me from, pulling me to his chest and kissing away the tears that ran down my cheeks.

About two weeks after I had been rescued, Tony had stood up during dinner and had yelled “I have an idea!”, then ran towards his lab. He had practically lived in his lab for the next four weeks, and when he finally came out, he wouldn’t tell anyone what he had been doing, but he would give me sly smirks whenever he caught my eye. No one knew what he was up to, but after another week, he asked Bucky to come down into his lab, and when he finally emerged, he was practically bursting with excitement but he wouldn’t tell me what had made him so happy.

It was hard, living with no control over the half of my body. It had turned out that the scientist who had tortured me had done some experiments on my spine, which had failed and ended up in my paralysis. I don’t how I would I have coped if it wasn’t for Bucky. He was the one that comforted me when I got frustrated or angry or sad, and he helped me shower and get dressed, being especially gentle with me when I was on the edge.

But now Tony was standing in the doorway with an excited smile on his face, with the rest of the team standing behind him with equally excited looks on my face. My eyebrows draw together in confusion and I quickly wheel my wheelchair to the door where Tony quickly stood behind me and pushed me into the elevator which opened to his lab. Bucky was standing in the middle of the lab with a huge smile on his face, and next to him was what appeared to be an elaborate free standing leg brace. Tony wheels me over to Bucky, who quickly walks behind me and places his hands on my shoulders, squeezing gentle when I turn around to look at him in confusion.

“Ok Y/n, I need you to stand up for this, and since you can’t, I’ll get Bucky to hold you up” Tony states, then his cheeks flush when I glare at him.

“You ready Doll?” Bucky says quietly, and I nod when I hold my arms out. He quickly wraps one arm around my waist and the other under my arms and he lifts me up to I’m standing up. Tony nods to himself and busies himself with the leg braces as I sigh and I lean my head back against Bucky’s shoulder. He smiles gently and presses a kiss to my jaw, his arms tightening around me.

I then let out a cry of pain when something pricks into my back, and suddenly it feels like me legs are on fire, sensations overloading my nerves all at once, making them tingle and burn for a couple of seconds before the sensations fade into a dull ache.

“What the hell Tony!” I yell at Tony, who gets up onto his feet with a smug look on his face as he brushes off invisible dust off his pants.

“Frosty, let go of her”

“Wait, what?” I yell as I quickly grab Bucky’s arms, and he chuckles into my ear. “Bucky, if I fall on my ass, it is totally your fault!”

“Relax Doll, trust me. Trust Stark” Bucky murmurs, and I whimper before I slowly nod my head, squeezing my eyes shut. Gently, Bucky sets me on my feet and leaves his hands on my waist. My body tenses as my body wavers, and as I fall off balance, I take a step to the side. I gasp, and I look down to see that the leg braces were fitted perfectly around my legs and waist, and they were supporting me. I felt around my waist, and I found a slim, match book size piece of metal that settled into the curve of my back, I look over at Tony and he starts to explain.

“Two weeks after you were rescued, I had the idea to create a pair of ‘braces’ “ he uses air quotes and I snicker. “ And so I spent all that time in my lab designing it with Bruce. Then, once we had finished, I brought Bucky down and studied his arm, since he has the rudimentary feeling in his metal arm. So I copied that and improved it slightly so that patch of metal on your back sticks a needle into your spine, connecting with your spinal cord so now you can feel your legs, and you can walk around, but only with the braces on” Tony looks at me expectantly, and looks slightly shocked when I start to cry. I tentatively take a step forward, then another, then I lurch into Tony’s arms, burying my face into his neck and my arms wrap around his waist as I sob.

“Thank you Tony” I choke out, and Tony gently pats my back.

“Well, I can’t have Frosty’s best girl unable to walk, can i?”

I giggle, then I pull back from Tony and I whirl around and sprint into Bucky’s arms, knocking him back against the wall at the force of my strides.

“Shit Doll” Bucky groans as I pull back and smile sheepishly, with Tony laughing loudly behind me.

“Oh my God, that was brilliant! I should probably tone down the power though”

“Actually, can you leave it? I really want to be able to beat the residing super soldiers at running” I admit, and Bucky chuckles as he cups my face and pulls me into a kiss.

“Whatever you want sweet cheeks”

 

*the next morning*

 

“Hey Buck, didn’t you say that Y/n was joining us this morning?” Steve asked as he ran with Bucky at their normal speed around Central Park.

“Yeah I did” Bucky snickered as he looks over at Steve, his hair bouncing with every stride. “Just wait for it”

“To your left, boys!” Y/n yells as she runs past them, turning around so she’s running backward, and she waves at Bucky and Steve before she jumps and does a backflip, landing on her feet and she doesn’t even pause as she keeps on running.

Steve stares at her, before his eyes flick to Bucky’s laughing face then back to her.

“Well shit!”

“Language Captain!” Y/n scolds with laughter in her voice as she steadily pulls away from the awed Captain America, and the very much in love Winter Soldier.


End file.
